


What comes after goodbye?

by bunnnyyymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Music Video: Sing for You (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: Really, what comes after goodbye? After the farewell that we never intended to bid?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	What comes after goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write anything that screams angst, so there you go
> 
> (p/s : totally unbeta-ed cuz welp, life happened)

*

Letting people go is never an easy task.

That thought crossed Baekhyun’s head exactly the moment he stepped into the bar that they all frequented.

The bar where they used to hang out together, sharing everything. About life. About love. And ways to not let _him_ die, but now, they failed. They lost _him_.

“Alone tonight? So, as usual?” the bartender asked.

Baekhyun, giving him the fake smile shook his head. “Give me the strongest you have. The stronger, the better. I have stuff to forget, you know.”

The bartender nodded, leaving Baekhyun to wallow in his sadness while preparing the strongest alcohol he could get for his customer.

"But how can I forget you? I bet you'd love the alcohol. The stronger, the better, right? Come find me in my drunk dream later, you asshat."

**

A routine is scary stuff, indeed. 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat the moment he stopped his car, his gaze landed on the house he parked in front of.

One that he unknowingly drove to.

 _His_ house.

He let out a dry laugh.

It’s Friday night, and usually, he would have to pick all of them up before going to the bar, the weekly ritual they agreed ever since highschool. And _his_ house is the first stop.

Since _he_ 's the one leading them all.

Now Kyungsoo wondered, will they ever have a weekly ritual, now that their squad is incomplete? Who would ever remind them about the weekly plan now that _he_ was gone?

He turned the car's ignition on, driving away from the house that is now dark with no lights switched on and a big sale sign covering the porch.

And tears came out unknowingly, wetting his cheeks. "I hate you."

***

Distraction is a solution for everything, making you feel all different from the miserable situation. Happy, perhaps?

But why all Minseok felt now is bitterness when he threw the ball over the hoop?

The ball fell down, bouncing before finally rolling towards a corner. Minseok stood still, looking at the rolling ball as the bitterness in his mouth began to ache his heart.

The emptiness kept getting bigger, and it indeed changed everything, everyone.

He glanced at the dark sky, asking. “Do you feel happy up there? If you do, then it’s okay for us to be this unhappy, though I feel lonely playing without you, tall ass.”

Minseok left the court and forgoing the ball, as if he was leaving something behind. Perhaps memories.

****

Sometimes, when people left, they left together with a part of us. 

In Jongin’s case, his rationality. The sound of things breaking and glasses crashing on the floor made Jongdae and Yixing knock even louder on the door.

“Jongin, open the door please!” Jongdae beg.

Yixing moved around to find the spare key. He really wished he could find it. They can’t afford to lose yet another one friend, after...

“Kim Jongin! I know you can hear me. Open the damn door! Do you think doing this will bring _him_ back? _He_ would be upset if _he_ sees you like this, you know _him_!” He screamed, before he heard nothing.

Jongdae’s hands dropped to his side. “J-jongin? H-hey, a-ar-are you there? Answer me, you fool!” He frantically pounded the door, turning the knob anxiously. “Yixing!”

Yixing came running, a fire extinguisher in hand. “Move.”

Jongdae complied, hands covering his mouth as a poor attempt to muffle his sobs. "No, not another one." He cried, watching Yixing breaking the knob. And when they finally managed to get into the room, a loud scream followed after.

*****

Blaming someone in order to cover one's guilt, is really a nature of humans. 

Chanyeol sprung forward, grabbing Junmyeon’s shirt before landing a good punch on other’s face. "It was your fault, Jun!"

Junmyeon staggered backward, wiping his busted lips.

"You failed to save him!"

“Fine, blame it all on me! So, fucking move on!”

“Move on, you said? _He_ died! _He_ left all of us! _He_ , the one that trusted you the most, died because of you!"

"Oh yeah? You think so? _He_ died, because of us all. Our ignorance drove him to death! Us, _his_ friends. We kill _him_."

Chanyeol kneeled, his face buried in his hands.

"Do we ever care about _his_ insecurities? Do we always pay attention to him? Do we even think about _his_ feelings? The answer is no, we fucking killed our best friend!"

"C-chan, what are you doing all alone there?" A voice made chanyeol turn his head towards the source. It's Minseok.

"What do you mean alone? Can't you see this sinner over here?!"

"W-who?"

"Who else? Jun! He fucking let _he_ died. Him!"

"Junmyeon is no longer with us, take a grip of yourself, Chan!" Minseok said, gripping both the other's shoulders, hard.

"No, he's here. He-" Chanyeol pointed right in front of him, and then he realised.. no one was there.

"He died, Chan. Two days after Sehun left, Jun left us too."

"No, no! It can't be!"

"Chanyeol!"

"Oh god, I-I killed you, Jun! How can you die? Why should you die? And how can we move on when we are attending two funerals back to back?! It was all my fault, I'm so sorry.." He cried.

Minseok wiped the tears on Chanyeol's cheeks, "Chan, you know it's not that-"

"If only I'm not being a dick, an ass, if only I never assumed Sehun's last message was all kids' play, I mean he always did that, saying he will leave all of us! If only I'm paying more attention to all of us. If only I agree to go with Jun, he'll never meet that horrible accident..''

"No, it wasn't your fault, Chan." Chanyeol sobbed even louder when he heard Minseok say that, and he raised his head, looking at the sky. "Do we really kill you, Sehun? And do I really kill you, Jun?"

"Do you want the truth, or a white lie?"

**Author's Note:**

> In case someone wonders, the last scene, everything that was from 'Jun' is actually Chan's inner thought.
> 
> Special thanks to S for making this super duper angsty, and to everyone that read this, a bunch of thankyouuu to all of you!


End file.
